A brocken demon
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: This is about my OC, she's lost some one she loved and wants to bring him back. Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

A/N: I don't own Diabolo. By the way, this is going to start out with one of my own character's POV's. Also, this takes place before Rai went all evil.

XxXxXxXx

Character P.O.V

_'Why? Why'd he have to go? I don't understand at all,' I thoughts as I hugged my knees tightly against my chest while sitting in a cold, dark ally as rain fell from dark clouds. I was soaked from head to toe, my wet cloths were clinging to my freezing body as the wind began to grow._

_I hugged my knees closer into my self in an attempt to stay worm, but it was a waist of time. After every thing that had happened I was all but num, the only thing keeping me trapped to this dreadful place being my weak human form and the feelings of remorse._

_After a while I started to feel the tears forming in my eyes; I didn't try to stop myself. I cried. "I wish that he was still here with me,"_

_**"I can grant that wish,"**_ _I looked up to see a girl, about the same age as me, standing over me. She tall and thin with shoulder length Black hair. Some thing in the back of my head told me not to listen to her, that there was some thing, I don't know, off about her? There was some thing just not right; I shivered and could feel the goose-bumps forming, and it wasn't just because it was cold._

_But even with that strange nagging feeling I still nodded my head. I listened to my heart as it begged, no, commanded me to listen._

_And then she grinned. She held out her hand as an offering, and I foolishly took it. "Can you really grant my wish?"_

_**"Yes, but you'll need to help,"**_

___"What do I have to do?" I asked with out thinking._

_**"All I need you to do is,"**__ I listened intently to her next words, my heart beating wildly with in my chest. I felt dizzy and sick; some thing was wrong, terribly wrong._

_**"Sacrifice as many people as you can, and the more people you kill the longer he'll get to live when he comes back,"**_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Um, I'm not sure how good this is or if I should continue, so I'll just leave it here and wait. If any one wants me to continue then I will.


	2. Chapter 2: What I did know

_'Die'_

"AH! Please! Pleas don't!"

_Screams filled the air as I longed at a girl. I didn't know who she was or what type of person she was. I didn't know if she was a good person or if she had good grades, or if she was a trouble maker or may be some shy average girl like I was. It was sad; because what I did know was that I was going to kill her._

_What I did know was that people would morn over her death; what I did know was that she would be missed. And I was going to kill her in cold blood._

**"Ah!"**

_And that was that. I had taken my first life; I had killed my first victim._

_I looked at her body. She was pretty even if covered in her own crimson life liquid. Her hair was short; brown with a black streak going threw her bangs. She wasn't thin but she wasn't fat either, and she had a few freckles on her pale face._

_But the prettiest thing about her was her eyes. They were baby blue, I knew because they were wide open, as if frozen in time, as if stuck in that one moment of time: the time of her death._

_I walked over to her and kneeled down over her now lifeless body. 'Please forgive me,' I thought as I placed my hand on her face and closed her eyes for her so that she wouldn't be frozen in time any longer._

XxXxXxXx

"Rai, what are we going to do about her?"

"I don't know Ren,"

"But shouldn't we kill her? She's obviously lost her sole!"

"Not necessarily,"

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't just leave after killing that girl; she was kind enough to close the girls eyes before leaving,"

"Oh yea, she was very kind to that girl, that's why she mercilessly killed her with an axe." Ren said sarcastically. Rai sighed.

"I'm just saying that I think there's still hope for that girl," a few moments went by with out either of them saying a word.

"So, we're just going to keep an eye on her?"

"For now yes,"

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I kind of need to go to sleep. Oh, BTW, incase you're wondering why Rai and Ren didn't save the girl it's because they didn't get there in time, okay? Well bye-bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3: QueBe

"Sanakey!" some one yelled. I looked up in the direction that the sound came from and before I could even blink two arms wrapped around me, tackling me to the ground.

"QueBe?" I said as I realized what had just happened. The owner of the arms that had been hugging me looked up. She smiled, her gray eyes filled with several emotions at once: Worry, sorrow, concern, sadness and happiness, just to name a few.

"Sanakey, where have you been? I was worried sick! And so were your parents and our other friends?" she asked. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? That I ran away, sold my soul to the devil and started killing innocent people? No, I don't think so. "Sanakey?"

I looked into her eyes. They shone with such worry and sadness. _'She always was one to wear her emotions on her sleeve,' _I thought as I read all the thoughts going through her mind just by looking into those eyes. She was so open, so easy to read.

Then she repeated my name again. She asked me 'Where have you been?' and I could do nothing but stare at her for a moment, I'd been lost in those eyes, so much like him. '_Sanakey, do you know you have the same eyes as your brother? I'm sure you do.'_ I thought before shaking me head free of those thoughts and looking at her again. She was waiting for my reply, but I didn't know what to say.

Finally I answered, "I don't know," I truly couldn't think of anything else to say. She continued to look at me with those big eyes of hers, so sweet and caring. She smiled at me, not her usually big, happy-go-lucky smile though, this smile was small but shown that she understood. _'But she doesn't.' _

"Hey, are you hungry?" she suddenly asked. I stared at her with a blank expression before putting my hand on my stomach and thinking for a second. _'When was the last time I ate?' _as I thought this I began to nod. She smiled again, still not her usual but it was bigger then the other smile. "Okay then, let's get some food."

And with that she got up, grabbed my arm, and started to drag me some where. By the end of the day I was full and we were walking through a park along a side walk. She suddenly walked in front of me, "Hey Sanakey, if you don't want me to tell any one that I found you I won't. If you still need time on your own I understand. But please try to take care of your self, okay?" I didn't know where any of this was coming from, but I nodded my head any way. This seemed to be the right thing to do because she smiled again and handed me some thing.

I looked at it. It was a small change purse with some money in it. I looked up at her confused but she only smiled. "I don't want you to starve, so use that to get your self some food next time you get hungry, okay?" I nodded. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you when I see you?" it was a question she didn't know the answer to. I nodded once again, unsure of the answer myself. And then she was gone.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait (though I'm not even sure if any one reads this fic.)


End file.
